edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Kärl k-otik
chaotic cha·o·tic ät′ik: adjective 1. in a state of chaos; in a completely confused or disordered condition 2. of or having to do with the theories, dynamics, etc. of mathematical chaos 3. dj kärl k-otik, aka Carl M. Gilbert, a trance/progressive DJ from Montreal, Canada. Since 2005, dj kärl k-otik seems to be cutting corners at the same crazy pace he is heating up the dancefloors. Discovered five years ago by a few promoters that made him one of their preferred DJs, he didn’t take long to get noticed by the leaders of trance & progressive music in Montreal. With all his presences unanimously saluted by his peers at îleSoniq, Bal en Blanc, Beachclub, New City Gas, Circus Afterhours, (((stereo))), and numerous private partys/raves, dj kärl k-otik now is putting in place all the required elements to position himself as one of the hopefuls of the trance & progressive community in Canada. After five years of bookings in multiple clubs, afterhours and private parties, DJ kärl k-otik doesn’t slow down and transforms on CD/demos, just like on the dancefloors, all the expectations placed on him. Everything starts in 2013 with many major bookings. DJ kärl k-otik shares the decks with no other than Dash Berlin & Cosmic Gate (Kissed by the Sun), W&W, Ben Gold & Leon Bolier (Ibiza Music Festival) at Beachclub, Bryan Kearney and Simon Patterson with Private Planet at Penthouse, Sean Tyas at (((stereo))) and Andrew Rayel, Mr. Pit, Beat Service & Arctic Moon for the mega-event Circus Maximus MMXIV (NYE party) at Circus HD. The year 2014 will be a year of consecration: the artist starts his production career with his first singles "Ignition" and "The Night is White" under Vortek Records and signs his first EP, "Gravitation EP" (incl. Cataclysm and Gravitation) under D.MAX Recordings in Germany. DJ kärl k-otik is confirmed at nothing less than the prestigious Bal en Blanc 20th Edition with New World Punx (Markus Schulz & Ferry Corsten), Andrew Rayel, Omnia, Solarstone, Giuseppe Ottaviani & Carnage on the trance stage. As early as February 2014, his year is fully booked with many big announcements to come! On the menu, John O’Callaghan, Sneijder, Lange for Circus Afterhours’ 10th anniversary, Ferry Corsten at New City Gas and who else than Armin van Buuren at Beachclub, just to name a few! DJ kärl k-otik’s wave continues to sweep the trance scene in 2015: the artist is reconfirmed (for the second year in a row) at the prestigious Bal en Blanc 21st Edition at Bell Center with David Guetta, Alesso, Markus Schulz, Aly & Fila B2B John O’Callaghan, W&W, Dash Berlin and Nicole Moudaber B2B Danny Tenaglia. The rest of 2015 is crazy with Circus’ 11th anniversary with Alex M.O.R.P.H., Christopher Lawrence & Sneijder, events with Paul van Dyk+Orjan Nilsen, Dash Berlin and the great Armin van Buuren at New City Gas and memorable days at Beachclub with Coldharbour Recordings crew (Fisherman & Hawkins, Mr. Pit, M.I.K.E. Push, Danilo Ercole & Dave Neven), Andrew Rayel and Armada crew (Aly & Fila, Mark Sixma & Ruben de Ronde). 2016 won’t be left aside : after an impressive year beginning with Arnej vs. 8 Wonders, the Anjunabeats NA Tour (Andrew Bayer, Ilan Bluestone, Jason Ross & Grum), Andrew Rayel, Cosmic Gate and W&W at New City Gas, kärl k-otik doesn’t slow down with a 3rd consecutive Bal en Blanc with Afrojack, Deorro, KSHMR, Aly & Fila, Gareth Emery, Mark Sixma and Shaun Frank. A crazy summer and fall await the DJ/producer with nothing less than Andrew Rayel, Above & Beyond and the great Armin van Buuren at Beachclub and a mega-booking at îleSoniq 2016 with Ferry Corsten pres. Gouryella, Gareth Emery, Cosmic Gate, Andrew Bayer, ilan Bluestone & Jason Ross... The secret of DJ kärl k-otik : an incredible energy, a contagious enthusiasm, a tireless perseverance but, above all, an immoderate passion for electronic music… 2018, the year of DJ kärl k-otik? You have seen nothing yet… wait to see what is in store for 2019… Some DJs play music, some DJs play the crowd… DJ kärl k-otik is in the second category. Chaos is coming… in a club near you… Releases Ignition (Original Mix) Vortek The Night is White (Alice in Wonderland Vocal Mix) Vortek Gravitation (Original Mix) Deep Cataclysm (Original Mix) Deep Lost In Orbit (Original Mix) Deep Blackout (Original Mix) Deep We Are Limitless (Original Mix) Deep Velocity (Original Mix) Deep The Rise (Original Mix) Deep The Fall (Original Mix) Deep Point Of No Return (Original Mix) Deep Mystik (Original Mix) Deep The Ultimatum (Original Mix) Deep Hypernova (Original Mix) Deep Striving For More (Original Mix) Audio Resilience (Original Mix) Audio The Dive (Original Mix) Deep Altitude (Original Mix) Deep Vortex (Original Mix) Deep There's No Turning Back (Original Mix) Deep Turbulence (Original Mix) Audio The Redemption (Original Mix) Audio Tracklists Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Canadian Producers Category:Canadian DJ